King of Anything
by KissingYouInTheRainTonight
Summary: Song fic. Based on King of Anything by Sara Bareilles  Alex/Mitchie


**A/N: I don't know why but I've been having a bunch of song fics and one-shots in my head so I'm going to start typing them and putting them on here. **

**This is one I had recently. The song is **_**King of Anything**_** by **_**Sara Bareilles**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own I'm simply borrowing stuff…**

_**Keep drinking coffee, stare me down across the tableWhile I look outsideSo many things I'd say if only I were ableBut I just keep quiet and count the cars that pass byYou've got opinions, manWe're all entitled to themBut I never asked**_

"Mitch all I'm saying is that Alex isn't what you need, she's a player. She doesn't even understand the word commitment." Shane said in an irritated voice, that echoed in the small coffee shop. Luckily it was just us and an elderly couple sitting in the back.

"She's not like that Shane. Why cant you see that she changed." I asked.

"Because she hasn't." He scoffed as he picked up his coffee and took a sip.

"You don't know that." I whispered. He raised an eyebrow at me. "I've talked to a lot of her ex's and believe me she hasn't. If I didn't know any better I'd say she's just trying to get you in bed." He went on in a calm voice. I looked at him wide-eyed, but stayed quiet and instead looked outside. Barely any cars were passing by at this time.

"Shane, you don't know her like I do. Alex has a sweet, caring side too." I said gently. He scoffed again.

"That's what Taylor, Emily and Tess said too. Funny how that side disappears whenever a new girl comes to school." He picked up his cup again and drank slowly. I shook my head and looked back outside.

_**So let me thank you for your timeAnd try not to waste any more of mineGet out of here fastI hate to break it to you babeBut I'm not drowningThere's no one here to save**_

_**Who cares if you disagree? You are not meWho made you king of anything?So, you dare tell me who to beWho died and made you king of anything?**_

I grabbed my purse and got up from the booth. Shane looked at me with surprise.

"Where are you going?" He asked me. I turned to him.

"With Alex." I replied coolly and started walking to the door."Mitchie, wait." I stopped at the door and turned back to him. He came swiftly towards me."I just don't want you getting hurt Mitch, that's all." He said with a smile. I looked at him in disbelief.

"Well thanks Shane but there's nothing here to protect me from." He scowled and followed me out the door.

"If she hurts you Mitchie-" He paused "What then?" I turned back to him.

"She's not going to alright." I said sourly, he is really getting on my nerves."Mitch, I know what I'm talking about. Why don't you come with me to see Taylor?" I shook my head.

"No Shane, I love her and if your somehow trying to convince me that she's only trying to get into my pants, I'll have you know I gave her my virginity days ago." I practically screamed. He looked at me, his mouth wide open.

"What! How could you?" He yelled back. My anger rose."And guess what?" I said completely ignoring his question. "We're still together." I walked away from him at this point.

_**You sound so innocentAll full of good intentSwear you know bestBut you expect me toJump up onboard with youRide off into your delusional sunsetI'm not the one who's lostWith no direction, ohBut you'll never see**_

I walked into the almost empty sub shop with Shane hot on my trail.

"Mitchie listen to me. One thing I never understood was why you never gave 'us' a chance." Shane said in a whiny voice.

"Ok, I'm going to say this one more time. I-am-GAY." I said the last part slowly. He scrunched up his nose.

"But Mitch-" He ran his hand through his hair and pointed between us. "We make sense, don't you remember when we were 7, you would get jealous of any girl that said I was cute. Or when we where 12 and you didn't talk to me because I was dating Madeline?" I gave a frustrated sigh.

"It's not going to happen Shane. Why don't you listen to me for once?" I said in an annoyed voice.

"Mitch what about Camp Rock. I cant ignore what happened between us." I'm starting to think he's stupid.

"Shane that was just playful flirting. Nothing more." From the look in his eyes he wasn't giving up."Then why'd you kiss me?" Nope he wasn't giving up.

"You remember Caitlin right?" He nodded

"She and I flirted and then we kissed too, then she asked me if I liked you. I said that I wasn't sure so she told me to kiss you and pick the one that felt right-" I sighed "Yours didn't." He looked down at his shoes.

"So I was you experiment?" He asked in a hurt voice."You asked." I said gently. He looked up at me and bite his bottom lip. He reached his hand out and stroked my cheek."We could have worked you know." I shook my head again.

"No Shane we couldn't have."

_**You're so busy making masksWith my name on it in all capsYou've got the talking downJust not the listeningWho cares if you disagree? You are not meWho made you king of anything?So you dare tell me who to beWho died and made you king of anything?**_

I turned away from him and saw Alex come out of the meat freezer in the back of the shop. She flashed me one of her carefree smiles and waved me over. She met me half way and lifted me up in a hug.

"Hello Sunshine." She said happily as she pecked my lips.

"Hey. I love it when you call me that." I whispered and reconnected our lips. She smiled into the kiss and pulled away gently. Her eyes met Shane's

"Grey." She said coldly

"Russo." He answered back. She rolled her eyes and turned to me.

"What's Mr. Back street Boy doing here?" I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Cant you be nice." She looked shocked.

"Not to 'that'!" I smacked her arm playfully.

"Be nice." She mumbled something under her breath. I giggled softly and turned back to Shane.

"This isn't over Mitch." He said in a monotone.

_**All my life I've triedTo make everybody happy while I just hurt and hideWaiting for someone to tell me it's my turnTo decideWho cares if you disagree? You are not meWho made you king of anything?So you dare tell me who to beWho died and made you king of anything?**_

"Yes it is." I looked at him coldly.

"Mitch-" I raised my hand up cutting him off.

"No Shane, the only question I have is 'Who died and made you King of Anything?' because honestly it's done" He looked at me with anger."I'm doing what's best for you." I scoffed and shook my head.

"No your not, your just being an ass." He shook his head.

"Your going to get hurt."

"No I'm not! Why cant you see that for once I'm happy with my relationship?" He looked frustrated.

"Mitchie, why don't you see that I'm what you need?" Holy crap, he's an idiot.

"I've always tried to please everyone but I met Alex and I got to decide. That's what I need, not you." I turned from him, not even waiting for his answer because its my turn to decide.

_**Who cares if you disagree? You are not meWho made you king of anything?So you dare tell me who to beWho died and made you king of anything?Let me hold your crown, babe**_

**A/N: Did ya like it ****J**** I hope you did. **

**Review Please! **


End file.
